¿Hay Alguien Ahí?
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes se enfrentan a peligros sobrenaturales y sus problemas personales mientras están de campamento en las montañas. Muchas parejas y esta sujeto a cambio  M  quizas, dependera...no se dejen llevar por el summary que apesta...sera buena
1. Chapter 1

_Esta idea es de mis locos amigos__ (algunos están aquí) a si aquí está espero que sea de su agrado._

_Hetalia no me pertenece…__y la idea menos. Le pertenece a mis amigos que quisieron que pusiera sus locas ideas. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Titulo__: ¿Hay Alguien Ahí? _

_Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes se enfrentan a peligros sobren__aturales y sus problemas personales mientras están de campamento en las montañas._

* * *

No sabía si estaba feliz o triste. Tampoco sabía si estaba entusiasmado o decepcionado. De verdad no sabía cómo se sentía esa tarde. Aunque no sabía cómo se sentía si tenía claro una cosa.

-No me gusta el exterior Andrew- susurro el joven cruzando sus brazos encima de la ventana del vehículo y enterró su barbilla en ellos. –Alfred ¿Recuerdas que soy tu padre?- Alfred sofoco una especie de aullido para no ofender el hombre que estaba a su izquierda conduciendo. –Prefiero estar encerrado en mi cuarto juagando video juegos y comiendo hamburguesas-

Una dulzura en la brisa sirvió como una amigable bienvenida al camino hacia las montañas. Era una tarde de mayo. Conduciendo a esa hora, en un hermoso día de primavera era para dejar a cualquiera sin aliento pero, para él no le impresiono. Sus ojos azul cielo miraban al césped y a las flores brillantes meciéndose al compás de la suave y cálida brisa. Sus oídos escuchaban el crujir de las ruedas del carro en la grava. Al cambiar su mirada hacia arriba veía las copas de los arboles tallando un circulo en el cielo dorado.

-¿Te gusta Alfred?- Pregunto de nuevo el hombre que despego la mirada un rato del camino para mirarlo. -¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¡Tengo hambre!- El joven pregunto francamente.

* * *

A cabo de unas horas ya el sol había desaparecido y la tarde se había ido para darle paso a Morfeo y su manta negra llena de puntos brillantes llamados estrellas. Alfred sintió una suave palmada en su espalda y se hecho para adentro, cerrando la ventana del auto.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente el joven. -¿Matthew es muy tímido no?- Alfred lentamente miro para el asiento de atrás para ver a su hermano. Matthew ya había cerrado sus ojos violetas y ahora estaba en un profundo sueño. Sus cabeza estaba recostada sobre el cristal de la ventana del auto y sus en sus manos tenía a su peluche apretado firmemente encima de su pecho, que se levantaba y acostaba cada vez que Mathew tomaba una bocanada de aire. Alfred se volteo hacia el frente y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. –Se supone que eres nuestro padre- gruño un poco volteando su cabeza para mirar afuera a través de la ventana del auto.

-Alfred- suspiro el hombre. -¿Qué le pasa al héroe?- Alfred miro a su padre, que niega llamarlo así, por el rabillo de ojo. –Se fue de vacaciones- gruño Alfred mientras se colocaba los audífonos y encendía su MP3. –Que chico este…- pensó el hombre.

* * *

_Okay ¿qué piensan? Prometo que se pondrá mejor…y hay una sorpresa…pero, no puedo decir así que review por favor denle se que pueden ^^! No dejen que Rusia les corte el cuello! En los capitulos que vienen describire al padre de Alfred y Matthew...mua un beso Andrew..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por todo, ahora no los hago esperar más. _

_Hetalia ni la idea me pertenece. _

* * *

Francamente Alfred odiaba el exterior. Que si los mosquitos picando, que si el búho cantando y más extraños ruidos. –Gracias Andrew por traernos al medio de la nada- Alfred salió del vehículo y se recostó en un letrero que decía "_Bienvenidos_". El hombre asomo su cabeza con un rostro de preocupación. –Alfred ayúdame con las maletas y despierta a tu hermano-

-Todo yo- gruño el joven montándose de nuevo en el vehículo.

La noche estaba serena, solo las luces de las cabañas se veían, pero a los lejos. Parecían luciérnagas en pleno vuelo. La brisa suave acariciando su cara, el sonar del rio contra las piedras húmedas y frías. El cantar del búho, el chillar del grillo y las pisadas ligeras en el suelo eran solo parte de esa noche. Pero, el solo quería estar en su casa, en su cuarto en paz y que nadie lo molestara. No en un sitio donde los celulares no tenían señal.

-¡Matthew levántate!- Alfred susurró en el oído de su hermano y este abrió los ojos lentamente.

Ya cuando todo estaba listo los tres se dirigieron hacia las cabañas. Las pisadas ligeras de ellos hacían que la madera del puente resonara y dejara un agudo eco en los oídos de ellos. Alfred se agarraba del brazo de su hermano mientras trataban de no resbalar sobre la madera mojada. Pero, eso solo era una excusa. Porque gracias a la luz de la luna llena se veían sombras y siluetas que no eran de este mundo. Cuando llegaron al fin del puente su padre se paró en seco.

-Alfred, Matthew esperen un momento- ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y miraron al hombre. – ¿Aquí? ¿Solos?- El hombre sonrió y les dio una linterna.

Alfred miraba a su padre a según este seguía hacia adelante. Tenía pelo rubio, muy rubio rizado de cerca y la cara pálida. Su cara de forma recta con buenas características. Sus cejas son de alguna manera oscuras, se ven particularmente arqueadas. Sus ojos son agudos, extraños y muy azules, pero son pequeños y muy fijos. Su boca es pequeña y sus labios son finos y está muy bien afeitado. Es alto, activo y erecto, pero Alfred no lo llamara padre, no, jamás.

-¿Estaremos bien?- Matthew se aferró al brazo de su hermano que aunque no lo admitía estaba asustado. –Siempre lo hemos estado sin el- dijo Alfred alumbrando al follaje que se movía cada vez que la brisa de primavera soplaba.

-Al-Alfred…¿Qué fue eso?- Matthew señalo a una sombra que Alfred rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo desesperadamente buscando la linterna que había caído en el suelo. Un sonido ligero, el crujir de las ramas y hojas secas cuando unos pasos se acercaban lentamente. Matthew se agacho para ayudar a su hermano a según los latidos de su corazón ensordecían su audición.

–¡Alfred la linterna está atascada en las piedras!- la voz de Matthew era una mezcla de miedo y desesperación. -¡Matthew se cayó para el otro lado! ¡No la alcanzo!-

La sombra haciéndose más grande y el ruido de las pisadas hacían ecos en los arboles cercanos. El corazón en su garganta, los gritos que se ahogan y cuando salen son aullidos sin ruidos. El sudor frio corriendo por su piel ya pálida. Ojos azules y violetas estacados buscando una pequeña luz entre piedras frías, húmedas y llenas de musgos.

-¡Matthew la tengo!- Alfred enrosco su mano en la linterna, pero su cara se emblanqueció a un mas cuando sintió una mano fría acariciar la del lenta y delicadamente. Alfred supo rápidamente que estaba cubierta por guantes de cuero, porque se sentía suave, pero cada vez el agarre se hacía más fuerte. -¡Ma-Matt…!- su hermano agarro a Alfred por la cintura cuando vio el brazo de su hermano hundirse más entre las piedras, y lo jalo, pero otra mano impidió que Alfred se zafará del fuerte agarre.

Matthew vio el reflejo de otra sombra pararse detrás del él y cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintió como dos brazos que se enroscaban fuertemente a su cintura y lo jalaban hacia atrás.

–¡Iván déjate de relajos! Les vas a sacar el corazón por la boca- un acento británico se hizo escuchar. El agarre se soltó y los tres cayeron hacia atrás uno encima del otro. –Eso es lo que quiero da- Alfred y Matthew se levantaron lentamente sacudiendo la tierra de su espalda baja. Alfred miro su mano y vio como la sangre volvía a sus dedos. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¡Nadie! Vámonos Iván antes que tu abuelo se ponga histérico- el británico jalo al joven Ruso que sonreía inocentemente y se perdieron en la bajada. –¿Quiénes eran esos?- Matthew le dio la linterna a su hermano que frunció el ceño. –No sé, pero espero verlos de nuevo. Parecen buena gente, sobretodo el britanico- Sonrió Alfred apoyando el brazo encima de los hombros de su hermano.

-Chicos, sus cabañas ya están listas. Espero que no les moleste compartirlas con otros- rio nerviosamente Andrew. -¿Y la tuya?- pregunto Alfred mirando a su padre seriamente en sus ojos azules. –_No se comparte con los padres_, así fue como dijo el Sueco ese- Andrew se rasco nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

* * *

_Ya, este capítulo esta hecho espero que le haya gustado y el próximo será como están divididas las cabañas. Review! _

_Un saludo a Andrew que se que está leyendo esto ^_~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por todo, ahora no los hago esperar más. _

_Hetalia ni la idea me pertenece. _

_

* * *

_-Aquí tienen chicos. Nos vemos al amanecer- sonrió Andrew.

Alfred y Matthew se separaron de su padre y fueron en busca de sus cabañas, pero al ver el folleto que su padre les había dado encontraron que estaban en cabañas separadas. Siguieron el camino alumbrado por antorchas hasta que llegaron al final del camino que se dividía en dos.

Alfred siguió el camino derecho como se lo indicaba el folleto y ambos siguieron bajando por el camino que estaba alumbrado por antorchas también, aunque la luz de la luna llena hacia visible el camino, así que no había necesidad de las antorchas.

El camino estaba desierto y silencioso, solo se hacía escuchar las pisadas de ambos hermanos. La caminata no fue muy larga, porque al cabo de minutos se toparon con cabañas con arquitectura suiza, muy espaciosas, como para albergar 16 personas, porque literalmente eran casas, no cabañas. Eran dos filas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha; ambas líneas con siete casas. A Alfred le toco la primera de la línea izquierda mientras que a Matthew le toco la última de la línea derecha. –Nos vemos mañana Matt- Alfred le dijo sin despegar sus ojos azules de su hermano que seguía camino abajo. Al ver que su hermano ya estaba fuera de la vista abrió la puerta.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué no te enseñaron tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- Alfred miro hacia una de las sillas pegadas a la ventana de cristal para ver a el británico leyendo y el ruso ahorcando un conejo de peluche. -¿Estás bien da?- sonrió el ruso cuando vio la cara de susto del Alfred.

-Creo que afuera estoy mejor- rio tímidamente Alfred, colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que sí. Los osos le tienen miedo a Iván, así que no te preocupes por ellos- sonrió cínicamente el británico y volvió con su lectura mientras Iván sonreía inocentemente. Alfred retrocedió un poco hacia atrás, dijo su adiós y subió las escaleras. Cuando iba abrir la puerta del cuarto indicado un chico se paró a su lado. –Buenas noches aru-

Alfred miro a su izquierda y vio a un muchacho de pelo negro con un panda de peluche en manos. –Me llamo Yao y soy de China. ¿Y tu aru?- sonrió el joven.

-Me llamo Alfred, soy de los Estados Unidos, y quiero saber quiénes están aquí- Alfred abrió la puerta y tiro sus maletas encima de la cama. El joven chino frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió persiguiendo a Alfred. –Bueno, los de allá abajo son Arthur, que es británico e Iván que es ruso. Luego están Francis, que es de Francia, pero le gusta estar en las ultimas cabañas, no me preguntes porque, tu y yo aru- rio nerviosamente el chino.

-¿Yao? Háblame de Arthur-

* * *

Matthew toco la puerta con timidez y un joven con ojos rojos y pelo plateado asomó la cabeza. –Adelante caminante- el joven dejo salir una carcajada. Matthew entro escondiendo parte de su cara en su oso de peluche. Los cachetes de Matthew se sonrojaron cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. –Aunque no necesitas saber de nadie más que yo, el grandioso Gilbert, te voy a dar una recorrida- El joven empujo a Matthew con todo y maletas hacia la sala de la casa.

Ese en el piano es Roderich, un estúpido, no le hagas caso, y viene de Austria- El austriaco dejo de tocar el piano y miro a Gilbert con una cara de aburrimiento. –Ese de allí en Francis, Antonio, Romano, Feliciano, mi hermano menor Ludwig y Kiku- Todos saludaron con excepción del que se llamaba Romano. –Pero, el mejor de todos soy yo- soltó una carcajada el joven y Matthew sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno mon cheri, me voy a mi cabaña a molestar un poco a Arthur-

* * *

-¡Que no me llames así, idiota! ¡Me llamo Arthur, Arthur Kirkland!- Grito el británico que lo estaba aguantando el chino mientras Alfred se reía a carcajadas. –Pero, Artie suena mejor-

-¡Que no, bastardo! ¡Arthur!-

-A mí me gusta más Artie-

-Mon cheri, Arthur ¿encontraste otro amante?- El británico se sonrojo y agarro al francés por el cuello. –No me metería con bastardos, mocosos como este-

* * *

-Llámame hermano-

-¡Que no-

-Que me llames hermano, te digo-

-¡Que no, cállate Lukas!-

-¡Carajo, que me llames hermano!-

-Que psycho-

-¡Callate tu también, Mathias!-

* * *

_Okay, ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? Los estoy haciendo más largos pare que el trama avance y no encaminemos al romance, supernatural y misterios, asi que dejen su hermoso review, porque hay alguien aquí que quiere amenazarlos con un hacha. Adivinen quienes eran los últimos que salieron._

_Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por todo, ahora no los hago esperar más. _

_Hetalia ni la idea me pertenece. __Y Rachel le pertenece a __SheShe-Chan. _

_

* * *

_Esa mañana se levantaron muy temprano y se fueron a desayunar. El salón de comedor era espacioso. Había muchas mesas. Había tantas personas de distintas nacionalidades y personalidades.

-¡Alfred!- el estadounidense se dio la vuelta y vio a Arthur corriendo hacia él. -¿Sabes cómo tú hermano y tú llegaron aquí?-

Alfred frunce el ceño, pero luego se ríe, lo que hace que el británico se enfadara un poco. -Llegamos con Andrew, por supuesto- Alfred sigue su camino hacia la mesa y se sienta.

-Yo no vi ningún Andrew. Ustedes llegaron solos. Al igual que todo el mundo- Arthur dice manteniendo su voz en bajo. La cara de Alfred se emblanquece. -¿Qué?-

-¿Y te diste cuenta que vistes un uniforme militar? Todo el mundo aquí usa uno- Arthur agarra una silla y se sienta, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho mientras Alfred mira a su alrededor.

-Nadie sabe cómo llegaron aquí. Mejor decir, nadie recuerda nada-

-¿Arthur, que dices?- Alfred pregunto aunque no necesitaba preguntar, porque en su cara estaba escrito la duda y las preguntas. No entendía nada. Y era verdad. Alfred no recuerda como llegó, solo sabe que se fue a dormir y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el carro. Matthew estaba en el asiento de atrás dormido y Andrew conduciendo.

-A todos le hice las mismas preguntas cuando llegaron. A los primeros meses estaban preocupados, pero al pasar los años se les olvido todo-

-¿Años?-

* * *

Matthew quería que la tierra se lo tragara, la manera en que estaba hablando una chica llamada Elizaveta que venía de Hungría, hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¡Jamás este ser tan grandioso se metería con este aristócrata estúpido!- Gilbert golpeo la mesa e hizo que algunos vasos con jugo se derramaran. –Y menos tú ahí de espectadora, enferma sexual-

-Eso me gusta Gil- soltó una carcajada la húngara. –Cállate Elizaveta, por favor- la joven húngara frunció el ceño a según miraba a Roderich arreglarse los espejuelos.

* * *

Rachel una joven chilena sostenía su bandeja de comida firmemente. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, eran tantas personas. Ella es de estatura bajita, pero no tanto. Sus ojos son castaños al igual que su pelo, que lo tiene recogido en una cola de caballo. Lentamente se sentó al lado de sus amigos y se sintió un poco bien.

-Hola Rachel- la abrazo fuertemente Antonio y luego la ayudo a sentarse. -¿Cómo estas tocayo?- sonrió la joven.

-¿Has visto a mi querido Romano?- Antonio miro a Rachel que tomaba un sorbo de jugo. –Bueno, lo vi con una chica de Rumania llamada Mihaela- dijo la joven que sobresalto cuando vio que el español se fue a toda prisa.

-¿Qué dije?-

* * *

-Mathias te controlas idiota- Grito una joven enfurecida con el dinamarqués, que lo único que hacía era reírse.

La joven era alta y delgada. Su ojos era rojos como la sangre que corre entre la venas. Sus cabello largo lacio era más negro que la oscuridad el simple hecho de mirarla hacia que la piel se erizara. Su piel era más blanca que la nieve y sus labios pequeños eran un rosa pálido.

-Mira, vampira, no me caes bien- sonrió Mathias, que era aun más alto que ella. A las espaldas de Mathias estaba Lukas, que es de Noruega, Kristján, que era de Islandia y otros dos que eran de Finlandia y Suecia.

-El simple hecho de que no te caiga bien no signi…

-¿Eres Mihaela?- Todos los jóvenes miraron hacia atrás para ver a Antonio sonriendo. –Si soy yo, ¿Y?- contesto la joven.

-¡Déjenla quieta!- Grito el español. –¿Algún problema?-

-No, estábamos juagando. Bueno vámonos- sonrió el dinamarqués y se fueron.

La joven se le acerco al español y le extendió la mano, la cual Antonio recibió y sonrió.

-Si no estuviera nerviosa te preguntaría de donde sacaste esa hacha al igual que el Mathias ese- la joven sonrió nerviosamente jugando con sus cabellos negros. Antonio se le acerco lentamente y la joven se le alejo un poco.

El sol de la mañana se encontraba a las espaldas de la joven, la neblina corría por los caminos rocosos. Las hojas de los arboles mojadas gracias al roció mañanero. El sonido de los pájaros hacía eco entre las copas de los arboles, que gracias a la brisa de primavera bailaban rozando el cielo azul sin nubes. Los ojos verdes de Antonio brillaban como estrellas en la noche, gracias a los rayos mañaneros.

Mihaela retrocedía cada vez cuando el español daba un paso, intentando acercarse a ella.

-¿Qu-Que quieres?- titubeó la joven viendo como su cara se reflejaba en el hacha que el tenia en su mano. -¿Qué? ¿Te estoy asustando?- la joven movió su cabeza lentamente, a según sus labios se movían tratando de decir palabras que se ahogaban en su garganta. –Perdón- sonrió el joven.

-Baja esa hacha como te llames, por favor-

-Antonio. Oye, ¿sabes quién es Romano?- la joven asistió con su cabeza. –El es mío- contesto el español.

* * *

_Okay, fin del capítulo. ¿Qué piensan? Review_

_Mihaela es le nombre que se esta usando ultimamente en Rumania. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia no me

_pertenece. _

* * *

Alfred volvió a la cabaña rápidamente sin hablar ni darle respuestas a nadie cuando la luna ya estaba en el medio del la manta negra. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras de Arthur le habían chocado muy profundo. ¿Cómo que su padre nunca estuvo con ellos si lo vio a su lado? ¿Cómo que todos visten un uniforme militar sin decir nada? ¿Y como ellos olvidan que han estado aquí durante años? Alfred encontró que había más preguntas que respuestas, que había más dudas y que había muchas cosas, pero que no eran suficientes.

Se lanzo a su cama y metió su cabeza debajo de la almohada. Todo era mucho. Quería respuestas urgentemente, pero si Arthur dice que todos han olvidado porque están en este lugar, quiere decir que va a ser inútil preguntarles.

-Alfred idiota ¿Qué te pasa?- Alfred rápidamente reconoció esa voz y saco su cabeza y lo miro. Levantándose de la cama se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ventana y cerró los ojos.

-Arthur ¿Qué pasa en este lugar?- Alfred se dio la vuelta para ver al británico.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama. El brillos de la luna hacia que el cuarto se iluminara, no había necesidad de luces, ni linternas. Alfred se paro al frente del, la seriedad estaba escrita en su cara. La cara de Arthur se enrojeció cuando sintió las manos de Alfred agarrar sus hombros fuertemente. Alfred empujo a Arthur y se coloco encima de él.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad, no?- Arthur dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esto hizo que Alfred se enfureciera un poco más y apretó el agarre que tenía en los hombros del británico. Arthur gimió un poco de dolor, pero a Alfred no le importo.

-¡Bastardo estas muerto! ¿Comprendes ahora?- Alfred suavizo un poco el agarre cuando escucho esas palabras. Ahí fue cuando el británico alzo la cabeza y los labios de Alfred chocaron con los de Arthur. Si no estuvieran tan perdido Alfred hubiera reaccionado, pero ya ambos se estaban besando.

* * *

Matthew había llegado cansado de las muchas vueltas que dio gracias a Gilbert y sus amigos. Rápido que entro a su cuarto cayo rendido en la cama y se entro en un profundo sueño. Al pasar unas horas Gilbert entro sin hacer ruido en la habitación, ya que todos adentro de la cabaña ya estaban durmiendo. Sus ojos rojos era lo más que brillaba y estaban fijados en Matthew que dormía relajadamente.

En un par de segundos Gilbert ya estaba sentado al lado del el joven, su cara solo a pulgadas de Matthew. Gilbert solo sonrió un momento antes de cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Matthew.

* * *

Mihaela estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en su diario. Las otras chicas que estaban ahí habían decido ir a hacerles unas travesuras a los varones y ella quedo sola, pero no le importo.

-¡Ya termine de escribir!- sonrió la joven colocando su diario en una pequeña mesa y agarro un cepillo. Cuando peinaba su pelo largo, color negro escucho unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Apago la lámpara y se arropo con las frisas para que creyeran que estaba dormida, pero los pasos se detuvieron al frente de su cama.

-Mihaela-

Asustada Mihaela brinca de su cama y ve a alguien que no eran las chicas.

-¿Qué-que quieres?- todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver que la figura se le acercaba sin señas de retroceder. La joven quiso gritar, pero sus gritos se ahogaban en su garganta que cuando salían eran simples quejidos. Al ver que no tenía escapatoria se cayó al suelo y vio que estaba acorralada en el rincón de la pared.

-¡De-de-déjame en paz, por favor- lloro la joven y la figura simplemente sonrió.

-Para que no me molestes jamás- rio la figura acercándose más y más a la joven arrinconada.

-¡No me mates!- Un grito de dolor lleno la oscura cabaña para luego ser acompañada por un horrible silencio.

* * *

_Ya, espero que les haya gustado Review_


End file.
